Him's Triple Threat
by JirachiLatias
Summary: Contains: Abuse, anal, M/F, noncon, oral, virgin, WIP. Him had devised a most evil plan to defeat the Powerpuff Girls, once and for all. But first he needed to get their trust, before some 'alone time' with each of them. Super, super, SUPER work in progress. Not sure if I'll ever finish it, but I really want to.


Contains: Abuse, anal, dark, incest, M/F, noncon, oral, virgin, WIP.  
5/8/14 Edit: Minor spelling/grammar corrections, some additions at the bottom. This chapter is still incomplete.

Chapter One: Popping Bubbles

Him had devised a most evil plan to defeat the Powerpuff Girls, once and for all. But first he needed to gain their trust temporarily, before some 'alone time' with each of them.  
Chapter one; Popping Bubbles.  
Him had sat in his bathtub so long that the water had gone cold. He sat talking to Mr Quackers about his previous failed plots against his most adorable nemeses. He went through every scenario in his head, pinpointing every moment his plans unravelled each time. Him held his rubber duck in one claw and squeaked Mr Quackers, a huge grin formed on his face as he had an idea. He now knew what he needed. And he knew exactly how he was going to get it. He only needed a patsy.  
Professor Utonium was doing his daily routine on a regular Saturday morning. He had awoken to get his coffee started when a slight rattle shook the house, not enough to wake the Powerpuff Girl upstairs. Blossom and Buttercup had to go and save the city urgently, and Bubbles wanted to sleep in, so they left her in bed. Utonium shook his head dizzily and shrugged the tremor off. A minute of silence passed by before a bigger shake struck the house and a red flash beamed into him. He lay on the floor unconscious. This second tremor had finally awoken the blonde Powerpuff Girl, Bubbles and she slowly looked around the house, nervously searching for an enemy. She was not confident in fighting on her own and had thought about searching for her sisters to help if she the need to fight arose, until she found The Professor on the kitchen floor.  
"Daddy!" She quickly scanned the room for whomever may have done such a thing, but finding the room empty, she shook him, trying to wake him up. He coughed and shakes, struggling to sit up on the floor, his eyes still shut tightly as he only groaned in pain.  
"Nhh, what...?" His lab coat tore as he rolled onto his side and looked up towards her finally, his eye colour changed to a darker colour, near pitch-black "Bub...bles?"  
"Daddy! Are you ok? I think you fell over... I was just about to get Blossom..." Bubbles was still in her light blue nightgown and she sat in his lap, trying to comfort him. He brushed his hand over her cheek abnormally and tilted her chin up to look her in the eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine now, thanks to you. I must have been overworked." He got up, walking around like it was the first time in years, stretching a bit as cracks can be heard from almost every part of his body.  
"Daddy! Be careful! You hurt yourself... Let's get you back to bed…" She tugs his arm gently towards his bedroom, trying not to hurt him.  
"N-Nyah!" He pretends to be in more pain than he actually is in as he follows her to his room. "Maybe...Maybe I'm down with some sickness, I need company. Could you please stay with me? I don't want to let the others worry?" Bubbles hugs him tightly and nods.  
"Should I make you some soup or just sleep with you?"  
Him's tone of voice accidentally slips out, but corrects it in an instant, back to his perfect impersonation of The Professor. "Ah! Yes, sle-nnn…I mean, no soup necessary, just keep me company if I get worse, my voice is already showing signs of illness."  
"You sound awful Daddy!" She snuggled up close and kissed his cheek. "I won't leave you until you're all better! I promise!" She lay in his arms, a look of naïve worry in her eyes.  
Suddenly, he became erratic; twitching and squirming around as the real Professor tried to break out of the mental blockade to his body, but he was quickly dampened by the malevolent power of Him. A quick laugh slipped out accidentally, but Him faked a cough to hide his real voice under the Professor's. "Ugh, it must that time of the season, I believe." Bubbles just hugs him tighter, her tiny body warm on his chest. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better, Daddy? Maybe Blossom knows how to make you better... Maybe I should go get her?" He pressed his body against hers eagerly, feeling closer and closer to his real prize. The Professors hand glides along her cheeks again as he shakes his head quickly. "No, don't worry them, they need to perform their duties and protect the town, even heard word from Mayor himself that he saw their activities, I only need you ...For now"  
"If you need anything, I'll do it for you Daddy. Just promise to get all better, okay?" The tiny superhero yawns sleepily and snuggles as close as possible and closes her big eyes.  
"And I shall...Need everything from you." His hands slide along her back then around her rear, giving it a very gentle caressing to see how deep her slumber is. She had already fallen into a deep sleep, feeling safe and warm with, what she had trusted to be the Professor.  
"Pancakes don't go in my ears..." She mumbles in her sleep. Him just smiled evilly and begins to undo her sleeping gown, wasting no time in getting her completely naked. Warm hands continue feeling up her sides, then at her underdeveloped breasts "You're the best; taking care of me is more than I can ask." As he speaks, Bubbles started wriggling around momentarily, having a bad dream. "Him can't be that mean... But... I don't need honey in my hair... Make Him stop it..."  
"Shh… Shh... It's all fine, Him does not matter anymore." He whispers as he starts to glide his tongue along her chest, taking his time and tasting her nipples. His words somehow calm the deep sleeper and her fidgeting stops. She still mumbles occasionally, but is otherwise pretty quiet. He continues to touch all over her body while sucking on her tiny tits, fingers running around her thighs then gripping her knees to spread her legs out widely when she suddenly starts to whine softly and squirm, before she rubs her eyes and looks straight up at her Professor. "Are you better Daddy?" The girl is oblivious to her nakedness, as she is completely focused on the man on top of her. Him already had his fingers pressing up on her small puffy pussy lips, spreading them open a bit, before he realized she woken up. "Oh~, A bit, actually. Your presence is making me better already.." Bubbles stares up at him for a long minute, questions reeling in her head, before she settles on "Whatcha doing down there Daddy? I thought I had clothes on before... Hm..."  
"Oh...well it got hot, maybe that was why I got sick...Heh" He starts gliding finger up and down her pussy, his mind already made up and proceeds with his plan "I think this is making me better.."  
She giggles as his touch tickles and she wiggles around cutely. "It's tickley! B-But you said never... Heehehee! Ever let a boy touch tha-hahaha!" He grins unnaturally and grips the growing bulge on his pants "I know. But I can because I know that you're ticklish there, but what about here?" He presses her clit suddenly, but gently, eliciting a sudden gasp from Bubbles, her face turning crimson with a blush, before wiggling her hips encouragingly. "It's good Daddy. Do it again? Please?" The Professor starts rubbing her little clit in a circular motion while he unzips his pants. His breathing picks up as he tugs his underwear down low enough for the pulsing cock to flop out into full view, but she's got her eyes closed as she pants loudly and grinding desperately on his digit. He continues to circle his fingertip around her tiny clit for a while longer, before leaning back and starts to tease her with his towering cock, throbbing like crazy. Her moans turn into whines as Bubbles stares up to the Professor. "But it was so good... And you said it was making you get better. You'll get sick again if you stop, Daddy!" She finds that she may have been staring at his face earlier, but her eyes had trailed down to the huge dick, glistening with precum already. "...What is that!? It's huge!" He starts waving the shaft side to side, teasing Bubbles. "And you will get more if you try out this never-ending candy attached to me, but don't tell the other two girls...You know, jeeealousy" Says the last word in a more devilish tone. Clouded by her desire to please her father, the innocent Powerpuff crawls to the pulsating penis, ignoring the fact that for a moment her Professor sounded an awful lot like Him as her tiny hand grasps the base. "I just… Lick it? Is it sweet?" He shuts his eyes halfway and stays quiet for a moment. "Oh just a single lick will make you cherish your new candy and toy." He runs his fingers through her hair, resting his hand at the back of her head and pushes her closer to his manhood while Bubbles pokes her little tongue out and closes her eyes. She slowly licks from the middle of the shaft up to the tip of the head. Him curls his toes a bit as he huffs out hot air in arousal, watching with half opened eyes, letting her take the hard, long goodness of a cock. Bubbles holds the huge length as she licks the shaft eagerly, paying attention to the head, which she slowly puts in her mouth. Being her first blowjob, however, she is unsure if she's doing it right, so she stares up at the pleasured face of her father. "Ish gis wight?" Him's leg reflexively kicks out to such licking, feeling her wet, warm mouth along with her hot breath lathering the shiny length. "You're...Doing perfectly. Awh...yes. You'll be my most cherished...one."  
Though she doesn't understand most of what he said, she had heard a compliment, so she licks around the tip, flicking her tongue around and slowly lowering her head, staring up and giggling at his reactions. He suddenly starts pushing her head down to let her take more than she thought she was able to, making her cheeks bulge. His eyes finally shut as he enjoying using her mouth. She starts bobbing her head on his cock, slow and uncoördinated, but she takes a little more in each time. Him's stomach rises and falls fast with his shallow breaths, low-toned groans slipping out into a faint echo and his hips thrusting according to her head movements as he drips more and more precum into her mouth. She stares up at Him; her sucking slows as she worries for his health. "Dwaddwy? Gyou awiwgth?" She suckles on his head as she waits for his reply, but Him is unable to contain himself any longer as his sadistic laughter slips out and he grips her hair tightly, his eyes turning into a bright yellow with a pitch-black pupils when he jams his cock upwards into her mouth and already hitting at her throat with it "I'm...More than alright!" She tugs her head, gagging and trying to cough as she struggles against Him. "Gemfwee hwo! Ish hwurfing!" She tries to whine, but the cockhead in her throat just makes her choke even more. Holding her head down with both hands clenched in her hair, he thrusts his hips several times to give her throat a nice fucking, then pulls her head up. He no longer conceals his voice as he taunts the tiny super heroine. "You're already a pro at this. You should make it your new job" He hisses out the last words and watches as her eyes go wide when she finally realizes her mistake. Bubbles struggles even harder and tries to yell, but he just rams it back in before she can say a thing. Him keeps pounding her throat hard enough to bulge out her throat slightly, before shooting off massive loads of milky cum into her mouth, pulling out in between orgasm to completely soak her face in his sticky goodness "Heh, and that was only a warm up." Bubbles whines and pants, lying in the sticky fluid, searching for a way out of the situation, trying to think of what Blossom would do. "You big meanie! You tricked me! That's not fair! You better get out of The Professor right now or I'll..." Bubbles squirms under the Professor, still possessed by Him and she pushes at his arm, before he pins her down, glaring at her with an evil grin.  
Him starts to smack the heavy, veiny cock against her tiny slit, a low laugh escaping his lips. "Or what? Can't you see I own you, as I planned?" Bubbles whines loudly as he speaks, and tears form in her eyes. She knows she has lost, but she refuses to admit defeat. "I'll get Blossom! She'll beat you up!" She punches at his hand, which only tickles the all-powerful demon. "You wish, that's why I choose you first. Making sure that you're mine instantly" He slams her down onto the bed before slowly starting to jam his huge cock into her narrow pussy. The tiny girl tenses up, her breath hitches in her chest for a moment, before she wiggles underneath Him, kicking at his thighs and pounding his chest, not caring if she hurts the Professor, as long as she can escape. "It hurts! Stop it... I'll do anything.. Just let me go..." The blood coats his head and runs down her crotch, staining the Professors white sheets under her. "I-I won't tell anyone.. If you stop it.."  
Him's breathing quickens and he grins ever so evilly down at her, feeling like his cock just strangled by that Powerpuff-pussy that's tighter than any little girl. "You better do as I say or else this will happen, over and over again!" He proceeds to buck his hips forward, burying himself deeper inside her several times as a warning. Bubbles scrunches her face up and yelps out loud, tears streaking her face. "I'll do anything... Please take it out..."  
"Heh...You..Wish". He taunts her as he starts thrusting nonstop at such speeds and intensity that Him can only laugh as he ravaged her pussy unlike ever before, the thick length almost stretching her to her limit. Bubbles screams loudly, her cunny being stretched beyond its limits, so she tries to drag herself away by pulling the sheets, "Please... It hurts... It's too big.." she begs, but Him just continues to slam his hips down, letting gravity help him as he continues pounding, despite Bubbles begging for mercy. Using the bed sheets as rope to hold her arms down, giving her the idea of a lost cause to even attempt an escape. Bubbles whines loudly, hot tears running down her cheeks in quick succession as she kicks her legs, despite the heavy feeling of all her limbs. "W-Why won't you leave me... Alone..."Him slows down, only to conserve energy so he continues to bury his engorged cock in as deep as her tiny pussy could take. "Well I do have to give my favourite PowerFuck girl the special treatment"  
"But.. But it hurts... Please... Stop.." She wriggles around, desperate to get away from the brutal abuse. "C-Can't you attack T-Townsville or something instead..?"  
"And it hurts good doesn't it?" He resumes high-speed thrusting causing loud, wet, pounding sounds continue to echo around the room. His climax nearing, obvious to Him by twitching cock and throbbing precum leaking into her "And that'll be so, so easy"  
Bubbles lays underneath him, crying loudly and kicking weakly, until she has an idea. "Daddy! Make it stop! Daaddy!" She screams out as loud as she can, pleading to her father, buried inside his body, only repressed by the presence of Him. The Professor is indeed still conscious but can only witness her deflowering and violation of her special superhero body. Him's mind-binding ability was proving too strong for him to able to communicate under his own will, so it seems grim that he could save them. "Oh that's so cute, but I am your daddy now!"  
"D-Daddy.. No.. Help me.. Please!" She screams even louder, hoping she could do something to help him overpower the demon above her. "DADDY! Make him stop it!" His tip slams against her cervix like an army slamming against a castle door. His abs tighten up and let pressure build up, knowing that the orgasm would be an explosive one at this rate "Keep crying out, it'll be better in the long run." She wriggles free of the sheets and pulls herself to the side of the bed, her front half flopping off the side. She grips the carpet and pulls herself forward. "Lemme go.. Or I'll tell on you!"  
"Oh go ahead; I'd love to see you try!" He grabs her waist and pulls her up as he finishes up the job, slamming his hips forward, burying himself all the way in to finally shoot off the hot creamy mess into her, several loads leak out as her small pussy can only hold so much and her womb is fills fast with her fathers semen. Bubbles screams louder than ever before as hot, thick globs leak out of her and she wriggles harder, panting and screaming loudly, between pants. "L-L-Leave.. Me alone.. Just.. Go away!" She lays in the hot creamy cum mixing with her Virgin blood, pooling underneath her as Him kneels next to her, flicking the softening dick between his legs with a look of disappointment on his face.  
"Oh... Seems The Professor can't keep up…" A cloud of pinkish gas shrouds The Professor as Him leaves Utonium's body. Once materialised, he slammed The Professor against the far wall, again knocking him unconscious and slides back onto the bed to lay with Bubbles.  
"Oh, don't worry, soon you'll enjoy when I fuck you senseless. And if you don't, /It doesn't matter/! I'll do it anyway!" He spoke as he stroked her hair, but Bubbles was unresponsive, her back to Him and her eyes, though full of tears, were closed. Even when he pulled her up onto her hands and knees, she just pushed her face into the pillow. She didn't care if he defiled her again. He had already forced her own father to do so. Even if Him's dick was much bigger and thicker than Utonium's, she wouldn't care how many times Him rode her.  
Only when Him pushed his cockhead against her tiny butthole did she turn around, with renewed fear in her eyes.  
"Oops. Was that the wrong one?/Too bad/!" With that last word and a cruel laugh, he rammed his hips forward, entering the tiny blonde totally dry. She tensed up, only tightening her butt around his thick member and making Him groan in pleasure. "Oh! This feels waaay better than using your Daddy's body! I could get used to this!"  
As he taunted her, The Professor groaned as he regained consciousness, his eyes focusing on the tiny Powerpuff Girl struggling weakly against Him.

Chapter two; BUTTercup.

Chapter three; Deflowering Blossom


End file.
